The present invention relates to hydraulically controlled apparatus clamping work pieces which are to be processed on machine tools and the like.
It is known that apparatus of this kind comprise a clip or other clamping element fixed on the end of a rod which is operated hydraulically so that the element is displaced angularly before moving downwards to bear against the part which is to be held, whilst the process is carried out in the opposite sense in order to unclamp the part: namely, the element has first of all to move upwards before pivoting at the upper end of its travel in order to release the part completely.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a clamping apparatus of the general type specified above but which requires only a small number of component parts. It is another aim of the invention to enable these parts to be easily manufactured in series production.